Saved From Drowning
by amycavy
Summary: When she was offered a home in Konoha, Kisa was lost for words. Now she is part of a team and she has a brand new life. Surely this is more than a missing-nin deserves...
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note - Hi guys! Ok so this fic is going to be full of twists and turns and randomness. But that's just me. Anyways, I don't own Naruto (although I wish I did) but Kisa is mine.

I've found a picture that is as close to Kisa as I can get, just incase my description leaves you in any doubt [ /topshelf/system/files/u6814/blue_hair_anime_ ]

And here's the link to her outfit: [ .com/cgi/set?id=29040441

Rate, review and enjoy :)

xoxox Chapter 1 xoxox

Even for the middle of the summer, the weather was beautiful and warm. Only the faintest hint of a fluffy cloud tainted the blue sky, illuminated by a burning hot sun. Anyone with fair skin would be forced to stay in the shade on such a day for fear of getting burned. A certain teenage girl had no such luxury. If she did not carry on she would be late, something that the person she intended to meet would not tolerate. A smile edged over the girl's lips as she walked, her hands stuffed into the pockets of her comfortable black shorts which stopped just above her knees. A tshirt adorned her torso, the top half black and the rest white. Over this, despite the heat, she wore a green scarf with blue skulls. As she walked her black sandals made a slight noise against the dirt track. She hoped to be there soon to get out of the sun.

Reaching up she pushed her long blue hair back from her face. It may have been an odd hair colour but it ran in her family as did her blue eyes. Anyone who knew her family would say that she looked just like her father, a man who had been powerful in the village where she had been born. Kisa sighed softly. She missed her father a great deal. He had been killed four years ago when she had been twelve years old, the age most people graduated from ninja academies. Hatori Ando has led his village for years, being their equivalent to the Hokage, and had kept the village a secret even from other ninjas. Nobody had even heard of the The Hidden Village Of The Lake. Why should they? Only by swimming across a vast lake could they reach the island in the centre which was obscured by mists. They would not even have known the island was there.

Lesson number one for a ninja of the Lake was how to walk on water otherwise they might easily drown. That was how Kisa had escaped those who had murdered her father; she ran across the lake to freedom. Technically she was now a missing-nin but who would go hunting for her? She was relatively safe as long as she did not return home. She had yet to find a place to call home in the six years that she had been travelling alone. It was a lonely life but one that she was comfortable with. Still it would have been nice to lie in the same bed every night and to make real friends. That was why she had taken up Tsunade-sama on her offer. They had met a year ago in a small town over a game of poker. Tsunade was not called the Legendary Sucker for nothing and of course Kisa had beaten her. The two had struck up a strange sort of friendship whilst they were both in that town.

Then, ten months down the line, a messenger had found Kisa in a different town with a letter from Tsunade. She had become Hokage of Konoha and wished to offer Kisa a home there if she was interested. Kisa remembered how she had cried with sheer delight and relief as she wrote her reply. So, two months later, she was approaching Konoha with her head held high. She was about to get a new life! She did not expect to be a ninja for the village, it was more than a missing-nin deserved, but a small part of her wished it with all its might.

Soon Kisa reached the gates and was stopped by two ninja. "What business do you have here?" one asked her. Kisa reached into her pocket and handed over the letter from Tsunade that instructed the guards to let her into the village. The one that had spoken to her nodded in acceptance of what he read, "I'd better take you to Hokage-sama then, Miss Ando." With that he turned and walked at a reasonable pace through the village. Still he had no reason to expect her to keep up with a ninja since she looked all too innocent.

Kisa found herself knocking on the Hokage's office door only ten minutes later. A rather harrassed-sounding Tsunade replied "Yeah yeah, come in." Kisa smirked as she pushed the door open and strode into the room. It was funny to think of Tsunade-sama as the Hokage of the village and it was bizarre to see her in an office with her head burried in a book. Kisa cleared her throat which made Tsunade look up. Their eyes met and the older ninja grinned, "Kisa-chan! I thought you weren't coming!"

Kisa chuckled, "Of course I came, Tsunade-sama, I wasn't about to turn down the offer of a home." She reached up and pushed her hair off her face, a nervous habit of hers. She was wondering where she would be living and what her role in the village would be. She had earnt a lot of money on her travels so she could afford not to work for a while but eventually she would need to earn money in Konoha.

Tsunade viewed the younger ninja for a moment. It dawned on her that Kisa had no idea whether or not she would be welcomed into Konoha as a ninja. She had to put her out of her misery, "I've spoken to the Jounin and they took a vote. Hand over your forehead protector, Kisa-chan." Kisa frowned but did as she was instructed, digging it out of her pocket and handing it over. The three circles within one another, denoting the Hidden Village Of The Lake were struck through to show that she was a missing-nin. Tsunade took the forehead protector and threw it into the rubbish bin. She opened a draw in her desk and took out a Konoha forehead protector. "I believe this is yours now, Kisa-chan. You are officially a Chunin of Konoha."

Kisa stared at the forehead protector that she now held, words failing her for a moment. She looked up at Tsunade, "They voted to let me work as a ninja here... as a Chunin?" She did not understand their logic.

"I explained how skilled you are and that you deserved at least the same rank as other ninjas your age," Tsunade replied with a smirk. She had wanted to let her in as a Jounin but the others had rightly argued her down a level. She had to agree though, it would help Kisa to fit in with the others. "I've assigned you to a team who I'm sure you'll meet very soon and I've got an apartment waiting for you."

Kisa's eyes glistened with tears of joy. She hardly felt that she deserved the kindness that she was being shown. It was certainly more than a missing-nin deserved. "Thank you, Tsunade-chan! I wont let you or Konoha down!"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I'm off university today so I actually got the chance to write two chapters in one day xD Do you guys think you know which team she will be with?

Rate, review and enjoy!

xoxox Chapter 2 xoxox

The apartment was better than Kisa has dared to hope! Tsunade had given her the keys and left her to look around but only after asking why she hadn't brought anything with her. Kisa had replied that she wanted a new start, completely fresh and without a hint of the past. Her forehead protector had been the last thing to go. She now wore her Konoha forehead protector loosely around her neck, a change from having worn her old one on her forehead as the name suggested. She caught her reflection in the mirror that had been hung in the living room. She looked alive again, so much happier than she had been in years. Her blue eyes shone with delight. She had a home!

A knock on her front door made her frown. Who knew she was here? Cautiously she walked over and opened the door. Stood on the other side were three people; two guys and a girl around her age and... was that a dog? Kisa's eyes lit up as she crouched down, stroking behind the white dog's ears. "Hello handsome, what's your name?" she cooed, speaking to the dog as if she was going to get an answer which of course she wasn't. He yipped happily, enjoying the attention.

"Ah, Akamaru seems to have a fan," the brown-haired teenager commented. Kisa stood up once more and looked at him with a characteristic lopsided smile, "He sure does, I love animals!" It occurred to Kisa that this must be her new team. She looked at them each in turn before realising they were stood in the hallway, "Come in, come in. I literally just got here but make yourselves at home." She walked away from the door, flopping down on one of the two sofas in the living room. At least the place was fully furnished ready for her. She reminded herself to thank Tsunade-sama properly later.

The others had followed her in, closing the door behind them. The guy with the dog sat beside her whilst the other two sat together on the opposite sofa. "So, you must be the team I'm joining, huh?" It was pretty obvious but she thought it was a good conversation starter. "I'm Kisa, by the way." She felt a little on edge as she had never met them before and they all seemed comfortable with each other. She was nervous about being able to fit in with a team that had been together for several years. Would she only ever be the outsider to them?

"I'm Kiba," the dog-guy replied with a grin, "This is Shino and Hinata. And yep, you guessed it, we're your team mates." He seemed to be in good spirits, someone that Kisa could easily get along with. Their obvious shared love of animals might go a long way to them being friends. Kisa then looked at Shino and Hinata. Whilst Shino seemed cool and calm, Hinata looked almost as nervous as she was herself. Kisa smiled warmly at her new team mates, "It's nice to meet you! I..er... assume Tsunade-sama told you my story?" They all seemed awkward at this question but nodded, confirming that they had been briefed on the reason she had left her home in the first place. Good. It wasn't a story she wished to repeat.

"So Tsunade-sama said ... you might need some help... getting everything you need?" Hinata said. Her voice was so quiet and she was clearly very shy. Kisa promised herself there and then that she was make a big effort to draw this girl out of her shell. As the first step she smiled at Hinata and nodded, "That'd be great! I pretty much need to buy everything... but I don't know my way around Konoha..." At this Kiba jumped out of his seat and, grabbing hold of Kisa's hand, pulled her up to stand infront of him, "Come on then we'd better get going!" Kisa laughed as she was dragged by Kiba out of the door. She caught hold of Hinata's hand in passing so the pair of them were pulled along by Kiba's keenness to get going. Shino sighed and calmly followed them, closing the door behind him. It seemed that the team would be changed completely now they had a fourth member.

xoxox a few hours later... xoxox

Practically drowning in bags, the four teenagers sat in a small cafe. They were all exhausted from a day of showing Kisa around and helping her to kit out her new apartment. As a way of thanking them she had insisted on buying them dinner so they sat eating together as if they had always had four members in their team. Kisa smiled happily as she managed to take a piece of pork from her meal under the table without anyone noticing, feeding it to a waiting Akamaru who she had developed a soft spot for. She heard a faint buzzing noise and looked up to see a kikai that seemed to be spying on her. She glanced at Shino and grinned sheepishly. He'd caught her.

Kisa held her hand out to the insect so it could land in her palm. She found all sorts of animals fascinating although sometimes she did not get along with people. She had a habit of putting her foot in it and distrusting... Still, she had found herself right at home with her new team and she was determined to be an asset to them. A sudden flurry of activity caught her attention. Two people were approaching; a blonde guy and a girl with pink hair...

"Ah! Who's this?" the blonde asked, practically staring at her. She knew she stood out from the crowd with her blue hair and eyes but that was no reason to stare.. She arched an eyebrow, viewing the blonde carefully, "My name's Kisa, I'm part of this team now." He seemed taken aback by this and was about to speak when the girl with pink hair smacked him across the back of his head, "Don't be rude, Naruto! Hi Kisa, I'm Sakura. It's nice to finally meet you, Tsunade-sama's told me all about you."

Kisa blushed a little at the attention but she smiled at Sakura all the same, "Nice to meet you too Sakura-chan! I've heard all about Tsunade's favourite student... she tried and failed to teach me once, aparently I'm not patient enough." The two girls laughed at this. It seemed she had made another friend... the blonde guy, Naruto, was irritating though. Kisa glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. He was chatting away with Kiba, not paying attention to the others as they play-bickered between them.

"So, Kisa, what do you think of Konoha? Is it to your liking?" Shino asked. Kisa looked at him, aware that he had not spoken much since they had first met. She thought for a moment then smiled her usual lopsided smile, "It's... home."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Chapter three is here! I can't believe how quickly I'm updating this, it must be a good sign ^^ This is going to be a long fic as I've got a lot planned so please stick with me! So here we go, chapter three!

Read, review and enjoy!

xoxox Chapter 3 xoxox

"So, our Hokage tells me you're one hell of a fighter," Kurenai commented, sizing up the teenager who stood infront of her. Kisa bit her lip as she wondered just how much Tsunade had been talking about her. It was silly really, she was only skilled in ninjutsu, her hand-to-hand combat skills were shockingly bad if she was being honest. When her chakra failed her she was a sitting duck for anyone who cared to attack her. She really needed some more training in that area.

Kisa shrugged, "I've got a strong Wind affinity, the same as any member of my clan. We have a technique that's forbidden unless a dire circumstance presents itself." She had used that technique once and resented the thought of ever having to use it again. It was her very last resort. Besides that she was fully trained in stopping any projectile that came her way, starting a fully-blown tornado should the moment call for it and, most interestingly, being able to create a bubble of air around her nose and mouth so she could breath underwater. The thing that actually made her a good fighter was her intelligence; she thought fast and acted faster, hoping for the best.

"May I inquire as to the nature of such a technique?" Shino asked. Kisa suddenly found the ground very interesting. It was not something she liked to admit that she could do as it was a cruel killing technique... but her teammates deserved to know. She bit her lip lightly then managed to say, "I can... suck the air out of the enemy's lungs so... they suffocate and die." It was not pleasant to watch or to know that you were causing... but if it was the difference between someone she loved living or dying then she would use it. Her teammates looked shocked, apart from Shino of course but then it was hard to see any emotion in him.

"Sometimes these techniques are necessary," Kurenai said, reassuring her newest student. She knew it could be hard to kill someone especially with such an unusual technique. But this girl had been a missing-nin so it was to be expected that she had been forced to kill to survive on her own. Kurenai was still uncertain about the decision to put Kisa in her team as she could have benefitted more from Gai's taijutsu knowledge but perhaps that was just the point - she would not have grown in any other skill. Still she would ask her fellow Jounin to give Kisa extra training if he had the time. As long as she made it sound 'youthful' he was unlikely to refuse to request. "How would you feel about extra lessons in taijutsu?"

Kisa grinned, "I'd really like that, Kurenai-sensei!" Little did she know that her taijutsu teacher would be a little more than a sane person could handle...

xoxox later that day xoxox

"Gai, this is Kisa-chan. I'm sure you can.. er... teach her taijutsu in a most.. youthful way?" Kurenai wanted to gag on her own words but it was the easiest way to get the energetic Junin to do what she asked of him. She saw a fire ignite in his eyes at the mention of youthfulness. It seemed that her little ploy had worked. Gai nodded enthusiasticly and gave a double thumbs up.

"Ah! So Kisa-chan, you will be training with me!" Gai stated with a grin. Kisa wondered how best to escape what was bound to be the death of her. A smile curved over her lips both at her second sensei and her own thoughts. It would be rude to throw away this opportunity and kindness so she said, "Hai, Gai-sensei, but I warn you I'm hopeless at taijutsu." Gai studied her for a moment before gesturing someone over. What looked like a younger version of himself jogged over.

"Kisa, this is Rock Lee. I think between us we will make you a taijutsu genius!" Gai told her with a typical grin. Kisa shifted her gaze to settle properly on Lee. She offered him a smile of greeting at which he seemed to blush. How peculiar... "It's nice to meet you, Lee," Kisa said with a smile, "I hope you have a bucketload of patience... I fear I'm hopeless."

Lee met her gaze, "I'm sure that's not true, Kisa-chan. We will work hard together!" He gave her the same double thumbs up as his sensei. What on earth had she gotten herself into...


End file.
